fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosie Kennedy
Rose Mary Elizabeth "Rosie" Kennedy is a major Original Character in the Family Guy fanfic The Spellbook. Appearance Rosie is a short little girl who stands as tall as Stewie. She features shoulder lenght red hair styled in a bobcut with a pink hairclip on it, and a sandwich-shaped nose similar to Meg and Lois'. She usually wears a blue dress with a butterfly on it, a light blue short sleeved shirt with blue dots, and red baby shoes. Personality and traits Rosie is usually portrayed as sweet and playful little girl, who mostly cares about playing with her toys and friends and having fun in general. She's very open, and easily befriends most of the people she meets, especially if they are kids of her age. Although she's mostly kind and gentle, she loves to pull pranks on other people for her amusement. She's been baptized, and it's stated to be catholic, however, she doesn't really care about religion, being only 1. Rosie's most outstanding trait is her magic powers she inherited from Meg constantly using the spellbook when she was pregnant with her. With each spell, Meg absorbed some of the magic energy unleashed (which, over time allowed Meg to develop magic powers as well), and said energy was easily absorbed again by Rosie's body. Rosie's powers include telekinesis, teleport short distances, phase through walls, manipulation of fire, ice and electricity among others. More recently, she learned to fly using a magic broomstick. Whenever Rosie uses her magic powers, her eyes glow blue while casting the spell. Rosie will use her powers to help people most of the time, but she will use for her own purposes and having fun too, and even to pull pranks on others. Rosie was addressed by the witch Daphne as being very powerful, but her lack of experience with many spells has made her raw strength minimal when compared to other magic using characters. It was stated that she would get more powerful as she grows. Despite her age, she's very brave, and is willing to face any danger that may threat people she loves, but it's usually held back by the adults. Creation The idea behind Rosie's creation was to introduce a female talking baby that would be Stewie's playmate, friend and foil. The author already created a character that would fit this role named Sophie, but he had hard time making her to appear regularly, since she lived in a different house from Stewie. However, despite this, Ander also thought of giving her magic powers (see above), in order to make her more interesting and unique. Relationships The Griffin Family Of all the Griffin members, she obviously loves Meg better than anybody else, being her mom. When she's not playing, she loves to spend quality time with Meg, doing things together like, watch TV, go to the park, fly around with their broomsticks and practicing their magic skills. She's also in a good relationship with her grandmother Lois, who she deeply loves. Lois usually takes care of Rosie whenever Meg can't, for example, when she's at school. Through this, she bonded with her grandmother a lot. Rosie also have a very strong bond with Stewie, and she sees him as more of a brother than an uncle. They usually play together, and have a good relationship, but sometimes Rosie shows disgust for his plotting to kill Lois and take over the world. As for the rest of the Griffins (Peter, Chris and Brian), Rosie doesn't spend too much time with them in order to have such bond like with Lois and Stewie, but she's in good terms with all of them. Original Characters/Other relatives Next to her mom, her dad Matt is the person Rosie loves most. They do a lot of things together, both with and without Meg, like playing with her toys, watch TV or go to the park. Besides Stewie, Rosie also spend time with other three children: her aunt and Matt's little sister Sophie, and Kyle and Maya, Brian and Jillian's twin children. However, she usually prefers to spend time with Sophie and Maya rather than the boys, although she does like to play all together as well. Rosie has a phoenix pet named Flare. She got it as a Christams present for helping Santa Claus to defeat the Grinch and save Christmas. Rosie is magically linked to Flare, and therefore, while others simply hear him cawing, Rosie knows what he is saying. Possible future According to the author, Rosie will become a goth in her teen years, much to her parents dismay. "Future Rosie was a tall and attractive goth teenager. She still had the same hairstyle and facial features, but now she was wearing purple eyeshades, black lipstick, a black short sleeved t shirt with a pentacle on it, a purple and black squared skirt, long red and black socks and black boots." Teenage Rosie is frequently used as a guest character in Tale of the Valkyrie. Crossover Appearances/Mentions Canon *Rosie teamed up with Maddie Murdock to defeat Miriam in the Meg's Family chapter Roses and Witches and Robots, Oh My! *In Meg's Family, Rosie was listed on the speedial of Maddie's Cell Phone. *Also in Meg's Family, Rosie asked Maddie in the fanmail when they would see eachother again. Non-canon *Rosie appeared to fight Matthew Ryder and Jaina Ryder in the Two Part Whispering Illusion chapter Darkness of the Unknown. She appreared again in Invocation of Apocalyptic Evil *Teen Rosie made a guest appearance in the Tale of the Valkyrie episode The Angel Within. She was Jaina's Maid of Honor, and (presumably) slept with Jac. Annotations *Rosie is the only one of Meg's Multiverse children to exhibit a short attention span normal to small children. *Unlike her half sisters Maddie and Jaina, Rosie shows no interest in romance. *Although everybody understands Rosie, it seems that only Brian, Rosie and other toddlers are able to understand Stewie when he speaks. This was commented by Stewie himself. Category:Original Characters